


Excuses

by etmuse



Series: redismycolour [21]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In January, Jack, really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 22 of the 'redismycolour' challenge on livejournal.

"Jack!" Ianto yelled, coming up from the archives.

"Yes?" Jack's head poked out of his office.

"It's the middle of January. Why am I _still_ finding this stuff stashed all over the place?" Ianto waved the tired looking bunch of mistletoe in his hand.

"Ah, well…" Jack's attempt at looking repentant failed miserably.

"Yes, Jack?"

Grabbing the mistletoe in one hand and Ianto with the other, Jack pulled Ianto close. "Maybe I just wanted an excuse to keep doing this," he murmured, capturing Ianto's lips with his own.

Ianto pulled his head back, grinning.

"Whoever said you needed an excuse?"


End file.
